Fate
by ill-pinai
Summary: Fate always gets its way, and no matter how you try, you can't beat it. TxT
1. And So It Begins

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Warning: potty mouthes, some (tasteful) sexual content, and inssesant fluff

** Chapter One: And So It Begins**

Fate is something that's inevitable; it's destiny. You can't deny it. You can't cheat it. Every single thing that happens in some ones life is supposed to happen. There are no accidents, or coincidences, or flukes; just fate, and fate was about to lead two certain people on a path that has had been set out for them since before they were born.

&&&&&

The raven-haired girl walked up to the door, grudgingly and raised her hand to ring the bell. The day hadn't been the greatest.

She had woken up late, and it had been raining outside (it still was). Her chauffer had not been able to drive her to school because she had come down with food poisoning of some sort and had to walk to school, or rather run to school. And to top it all off, she arrived late and had gotten in trouble with Uchimaru-sensei for being "an insolent child, with no respect for the school regulations".

_Insolent child my ass, _she thought to herself, as she rang the doorbell again. _What the hell is taking so long?_

She was still waiting outside of the door of the Kinomoto residence. She was supposed to meet Sakura there so that they could study for Uchimaru-sensei's unit test, which he had conveniently announced only yesterday.

She was so exhausted, and soaking wet and now she had to study for that bastard's fucking test!

She leaned against the door for support feelint like she was going to collapse from fatigue.

Suddenly the door opened,

WHOOSH!

Tomoyo fell forward shutting her eyes tightly, and bracing herself, expecting to hit the hard, cold floor when she realized she wasn't falling any more.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice asked her, seemingly full of concern.

She looked up at who had caught her, and her eyes widening when violet met deep brown.

Kinomoto Touya.

&&&&&

Kinomoto Touya was looking down at has, with his rich eyes gazing down at her with worry, still holding her up from her little fall.

Her porcelain skin began to blush a pale rose, but it was when she realized Touya wasn't wearing a shirt that her head turned into a tomato, and nearly fell over ... again.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I just got out of the shower."

If it were possible, her face got even redder. Her amethyst eye's bore into his bare chest, until she became conscious that she was still in his arms.

Christ! The guy she had had a crush since... since as long she could remember was holding her in his arms, bare chested

She moved away from him hurriedly, hoping that she hadn't embarrassed herself any further than she already had. God, she had been practically clinging to him

"Thank you, Kinomoto-kun," she said quietly. _God, please just kill me right now, before I die from embarrassment. _

"Kinomoto? I've known you since you were like five years old! I think you can call me Touya," he said, his eyes twinkling under the hair that hung over them.

He was right. He had known her since she was a kid. When she turned five, she had just met, now her best friend, Sakura.

She had turned seventeen several months ago, so she'd known him for more than a decade.

More than a decade!

Maybe it _was_ time to start calling him Touya.

"I _can_ call you Tomoyo, right?" he asked, seemingly hopful.

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, you can. And you're right. We've known each other forever."

He smiled and nodded. "Are you here for Sakura? Because she's not here yet. You can wait for her if you like."

Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, okay"

"Come on," he said. "Your soaking wet. I'll get a towel and make some tea." He started to walk towards the kitchen. She shook her head, as if she were somehow trying to rid herself of the blush that seemed to have stained itself onto her cheeks, then followed after him.

**A/N:**

Alrighty then, that was the first chapter of my very first fic. So review please, that way i know if i suck or not!


	2. Mental Battleground

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Warning: potty mouths, some (tasteful) sexual content, and incessant fluff

**Chapter 2: Mental Battleground**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! _He thought to himself, as he walked into his kitchen. _You_ _idiot! God, do you want her to think that you're a pedophile, or something? You were practically gawking at her! I'm not even wearing a Goddamn shirt!_

What was wrong with him? He was just fresh out of a nice warm shower, only five minutes ago, all content and happy when he heard the doorbell going.

&&&&&

He had rushed downstairs to open the door, but as soon as he opened it, the person standing there fell forward.

WHOOSH!

Quick reflexes aided him in saving the person from a painful descent, and the visitor landed safely in his arms. Touya let out a sigh of relief, and ask if the person as okay.

It was when the ebony-haired stranger looked up at him, and he realized that it was not a stranger in his arms, but Daidouji Tomoyo, his little sister's best friend.

He was about to ask her if she was sick or something when he came to the realization that he wasn't wearing a shirt, so instead he hurriedly apologized, mumbling something about the shower.

Then she stood up, releasing herself from his support and then it was like a little chibi announcer in his head was going, "Let the self-torment commence!"

&&&&&

She was beautiful. He hadn't seen her for a long time, since he had started university a couple of years ago.

Mother Nature had done her well.

She was no longer the innocent looking, wide-eyed adolescent, who he had remembered.

Her long raven tresses were soaked with water, and were beginning to take on their natural wavy curl; her ivory skin was graced with a light blush, and the drops of rain on her eye lashes made her amethyst eyes even more luminescent.

That would have been fine … good even! If he had just noticed those things he would be okay.

There would be no confusing thoughts in his head, or self-reprimanding, or mental slaps upside his own head.

He would be okay if he hadn't noticed that her lips were tinted to a deep rose because the rainwater that was absorbed into them, or how noticed how her uniform was clinging to her form, accentuating her curves.

_And Christ! Why the hell did the school board have to make their spring uniform shirt white! Did they do it to make young teenage boys have hormonal reactions to their female peers? DO THEY?……… Or did the do just for my own person perplexity. Because God knows in rains in the spring; so rainwater plus a thin, white cotton shirt equals …… (drum roll please) ……TOUYA'S VERY OWN LITTLE MENTAL BATTLEGROUD!_

&&&&&

Somewhere between those _wonderful little _thoughts going through Touya's head and now, several lines of dialogue were exchanged and they had gotten themselves on first name basis, but not without reminding her of the obese age gap between them, gawking at each other a little more and offering her tea to warm up, and towels to dry up.

Now Touya was leading Tomoyo into the kitchen, and he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Like, what the hell was happening to him?

Why was he feeling this, whatever this was? Christ, Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend!

His_ little sister's_ best friend.

He was twenty-three years old, and she was, what, seventeen?

And he was the one practically stuttering?

He was utterly confused and so he decided … he would ignore it all! (Ha! Great solution Touya! … Not)

He would be okay, he would be just fine… right?

He stuck a nice little smile on his face, turned to the soaking wet angel on the street, asked her to take a seat, filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil, set out two teas cups, milk, sugar and honey, then excused himself, saying that he would be right back.

He exited the kitchen, and practically ran up the stairs to take a nice cold shower.

&&&&&

Tomoyo was more than relieved when Touya excused himself from the kitchen. She would have time to compose herself and not look like an infatuated, blushing teenaged girl.

She hadn't seen Touya since, forever and she was looking forward to catching up, but she didn't want to make a total fucking idiot of herself.

_Nice Tomoyo, the whole-spacing-out-and-staring thing is really attractive,_ she reflected sarcastically to herself.

She ran her hands through her hair and straightened out her posture, like the well-bred young lady she was and waited anxiously for Touya to return, with the fruits of his promise of towels.

She started to get bored of waiting, wondering what was taking such a long time._ Maybe he couldn't find towels, I hope I'm not an inconvenience._

She began to hum to herself; it was a song from her upcoming music recital.

&&&&&

Soon her humming became singing, and soon her angelic voice was filling the kitchen, floating through the hallway, up the stairs, and into the bathroom shower where the distressed handsome young man was getting out of the shower after trying his best to rid himself of inappropriate thoughts and images in his grey matter, only to be ambush by the sounds of her soft melodic voice.

He felt the warmth coursing back through his body that he had just so recently relinquished as soon as the echoes of her voice hit his ears.

_Oh shit._

And he stepped back into the shower, and turned the taps, sighing in frustration as the ice-cold water rained down on his bare body.

He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. And after he thought his mind was set and he was ready to go, his ears picked up the faintest whispers of he song.

_Oh shit._

**A/N:**

YAH….. second chapter done! I know, I know…. A lot of Touya pondering and what ever….. not much action but I'll update soon…..but like I said, this is my very first fiction so…….. review review review! Anyways……

Thanks to:

_Kenny's grounded all the time_ – (who was my very first reviewer)

And

_Reijin_ – (lol, I love TxT)

_Li'ain_ – (go Tomoyo and Touya! Thanx, for thinking so)

_saiwarrior_ – (YAH… another one is coming to the TxT club! Thanx and I will do my best to update quickly)

Yah! Come on people, I had 22 hits after only one day, but only 4 reviews. 

Sooooo…… review review review ! 

(gotta love the fluff)

Love: ill-pinai


	3. Gimme a 'T!

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Warning: potty mouths, some (tasteful) sexual content, and incessant fluff

**Chapter 3: Gimme a 'T'**

She was still sitting down in the same seat, with the same well-bred posture, _still _singing to herself, _still_ trying to compose her self, when she heard the high pitched whistle of the tea kettle.

Her singing stopped

Touya was _still_ up the stairs, so Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the stove where the kettle had finished boiling the water, picked it up and placed it on a cooling pad, so that it wouldn't scald the counter top.

She went to the cupboard and found the tea.

She had been here so often throughout her life, that she practically knew the house like the back of her very well manicured hand.

So many memories had taken place in this house… the sleepovers, and movie nights. The videotaping of practically every single moment in Sakura's life…the realization that boys weren't so _icky _… and that Touya was one of the _very-not-icky _kind. She blushed at the thought, but then of course, being Tomoyo, she began to over-analyzed, and over-rationalized everything.

_But I'm only his little sister's best friend, would he ever think of me way I think of him? _

She moved back to her seat, and sighed, thinking that her hopes were only wistful thinking and it would never happen. She knew what reality was, she knew there was know chance for it to ever occur, but she had always had this annoying little hope that tormented her. Not allowing her to just let it go, or move on.

But it would never happen.

Of course she was totally oblivious to the excruciatingly frustrating situation that had been taking place with Touya in the upstairs bathroom.

&&&&&

Touya finally stepped of the freezing cold shower for the last and final time and grabbed his towel. Her singing had finally stopped, giving him a chance to cool down and try to become sane again.

He ran his hands through his dark hair, looked into the mirror and groaned.

He had to get it together.

After he had he dried off, he slipped on some clothes, grabbed the towels he promised her, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom

When he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped.

_Alright, I am good to go. I can do this. Come on Touya, it is just Tomoyo-san. You can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS! Okay, I am ready!_

It was a nice little pep talk he gave to himself. It was so motivating, that if you could hear his thoughts, you would be half-expecting him to start going,

"_Gimme a 'T', gimme a O, gimme a U…" _

But he needed enough confidence to started down those stairs and towards that kitchen, so if he had to have a little cheerleading squad going in that utterly and pathetically confused head of his, then that would just have to do.

It was to bad that all his self-motivating efforts went to waste when he stepped into the kitchen, and caught sight of Tomoyo still dressed in her wet school uniform sitting at the counter.

Thoughts just slammed right back into his head like a Mack truck.

Thoughts about how beautiful she was, how it would be like to hold her in his arms, or feel her soft ivory skin against his fingers, how it would be to ki-

_Stop it Touya! What is wrong with you? Do you want go upstairs and take another cold shower, DO YOU? Or are you going calm down, give her the towels you are so gripping so damn hard and speak to her like a normal human being? What's it gonna be Touya? HUH? What's it gonna be?_

(WOW! They're not cheerleaders anymore, but Touya's own personal drill sergeants!)

"Here are some towels for you to dry off," he said, handing them to her.

_DING, DING, DING! We have a winner!_

( What the hell? Now they're … game show hosts … ?)

"Thank you very much," she said politely, and took them.

Then she asked, "Do you have any clothes I can change into? My uniform is still soaked from the rain"

_Okay Touya, what do you do? She asked you for some clothes to change into because hers are wet, and you ar going to …A picture entered his mind of Tomoyo stripping of her wet uniform – Bad Touya, not that you perverted idiot, give her an answer!_

"Touya-kun?" she asked anxiously.

"Yah, of course I do, you can borrow something of Sakura's," he said at last, and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Okay, great…. Thanks so much," And with that she headed upstairs to Sakura's room.

When he heard her reach the top of the stair and enter into Sakura's room he gave out a groan of frustration and dropped down into a chair.

_When the hell is Sakura coming home?_

&&&&&

Tomoyo entered Sakura's room and practically collapsed onto the bed.

She knew for sure now that she had no chance with him, what so ever. He had talked to her like she was like a total stranger. Every single sentence out of his mouth was so generic he could have been talking to one of his damn aunts… if he had an aunt that is. She didn't really remember.

_And what was with that not-looking-me-in-the-eye thing? God, am I that ugly?_

Of course she wasn't, but she never knew that. She had never had a boyfriend to tell her they thought she was pretty, or that they loved her, her father had never been there in the first place to tell she was daddy's little princess, and any time she actually got a moment with her own mother, it would end with raised voices and tears.

No one would ever know it from the smile she had to put on every morning, or her soft voice but Tomoyo was a sad and bitter person, who was just Goddamn unhappy.

Maybe in time people would figure it out, but right now, even Sakura, her best friend didn't have a clue. Why had she videotaped everything when she was with Sakura, you ask? Sakura's life was the closest thing she had to a real-life happy family. It was sad but true.

Tomoyo stood back up and tried to clear her head. Now was not the time for a little breakdown. She took a deep breath and cracked her neck. She had become an expert at calming one's self down. (Although she still didn't know about how not calm she was making Touya feel.)

She walked over to Sakura's closet, but she had a sudden flashback of when Sakura and herself used to play dress-up, make costumes and such. That closet was always full of something, most of the time clothes, but the rest of the time, it was usually full of a mess they were too lazy to clean up or _Li Syaoran._

When Sakura and him first started to date, Touya had not been the happiest of people, and he still wasn't. Tomoyo laugh softly when she remembered the time where Touya had discovered Syaoran in Sakura's room. He was so angry that you could hear him yelling from outside of the house. She smiled. He looked like he was about to explode because his entire face had turned red.

_So cute... Ugh, Tomoyo stop it. Remember, there's no chance!_

She reached for the closet doorknobs and turned them but when she opened the doors to the closet she was surprised to find that it was empty.

_What the hell am I gonna do now …?_

**A/N:**

Okay, so this was the third chapter of my very first fiction… and well not much happens here I guess. It's kind of a transitional chapter… you know… introducing certain aspect of the characters involved. Again, a lot of Touya's messed up thinking, and some of Tomoyo's past, and utter denial but it's an update no less. Anyways, more action is coming soon, okay?

So review please!

Thanks to:

_saiwarrior_ - thank you, thank you, thank you for your awesome review!

_Li'ain_ – Thanks for the support.

_Metsudo_ – Hey, long time, no see! Thanks for the tips!

_RaiinMaker_ – Yah! Thanks for the review, I glad your starting to like TxT, and I am Filipino too!

_Sakura-Moonlight_ – Thanks for the review!

and

_Kenny's grounded all the time_ – Thanks so much, and I'll try to update a fast as possible.

YAH! So again, I know I didn't update in a while, but come on guys!

230 hits and still just 10 reviews?

Show me some love, and it will be returned. Okay?

Ooohhhh…. Let's make a song: (to the tune of Barney)

I love you! You love me! So please take a minute and review my fic-y!

Lol, I so musical! Anyways, just review.

Love: ill-pinai


	4. Laundry and Teddy Bears

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Warning: potty mouths, some (tasteful) sexual content, and incessant fluff

**Chapter 4: Laundry and Teddy Bears**

_What the hell …?_

Daidouji Tomoyo had just opened her best friend's closet expecting to find clothes that she could change into, from her wet uniform. But what did she find? A totally stark closet full of absolutely nothing! Her delicately shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Sakura, what the hell? Where are your damn clothes!… Jesus Christ!_

She went quickly downstairs to find Touya. When she arrived back to the kitchen she found him drinking his tea the counter, his face baring an expression of deep thought. He had yet to notice that she was standing there. His brows were furrowed just as hers had been only a few moments ago.

She was finding it hard to speak, and so she kind of just stood there staring at this man of fantasy. The dim lights of the kitchen radiated a soft sheen on to his hair. His head was slightly lowered, his dark eyes smouldering in deep thought. His tall, well-built frame shifted slightly, and she gasped in surprise. She had been so entranced by him that she almost forgot that she was really there.

&&&&&

Touya had yet again been torturously pondering on these extremely strange feelings and thoughts that he kept having around Tomoyo.

She had just left to go borrow some of Sakura's clothes in order to change out of her wet ones, and the temporary solitude of being in the kitchen without her had given him a chance to calm and collect himself for the… what was it now… the third time?

_(AN: Jesus, Touya. Three times in four chapters? I think somebody has a problem!)_

He had just been sitting there in his only little world again; trying to figure out he would handle his self when Tomoyo came back down. He was formulating his "flawless" game plan when he heard a gasp.

He looked up to see the very angel he was thinking about standing right in front of him, staring into his eyes.

&&&&&

Tomoyo saw him look up at her, his eyes widening slightly. She stared right into those burning eyes, not able to tear her gaze away from them.

_Come on Tomoyo; stop just staring at him and say something! SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!_

"Umm…."

_Oh my God! Come on, just "ephing" say something! Anything!_

"Yah… ummm…. You sister doesn't have any clothes…."

_Oh my God. What the hell, just talk normally._

She watched his already startled expression shift to surprise, and then to confusion.

"What do you mean by 'my sister has no clothes'? " he asked, in a mystified tone.

"Ummm….well, there's like, kind of nothing in your sister's closet, literally. I mean, it's totally empty." She answered.

_Nice response Tomoyo. Why the hell do you sound like a fucken ditz? Since when did you say "like", and "totally"? _

Touya just stood there, absorbing the information that was just given to him, and then he said suddenly,

"Could you hold on for one second?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then he dashed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Tomoyo let go of a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. She heard him go into Sakura's room and open the closet, she listen intently as she assumed he made the discovery that she had told the truth. For a couple seconds she heard nothing, there was a long pause and then she heard him come back down the stairs, but he didn't come back into the kitchen.

She heard him go down the stairs into the house's basement, then all of a sudden there was a super-duper loud: "_JESUS CHRIST SAKURA!"_

She listened as he slowly came up the stairs and entered back into the kitchen.

She looked up at him. His expression was somewhat exasperated.

Once again Tomoyo, very nice job. You are being such a burden. 

Touya took a breath, and exhaled.

"Well, ummm…. It looks like Sakura decided it would be a really good idea to do the laundry for once in her life…. But I guess she thought it was also a good idea to wash all of her clothes at once…. all of them except the clothes on her back."

&&&&&

_What…?_

Tomoyo looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "She washed all her clothes at once…. Every single piece of clothing that she owns? Everything?" She knew that Sakura's ideas and thoughts weren't always completely rational but shoving all her clothes into one load of laundry? "Yup, sounds like Sakura to me…"

"Yah, that's my sister for you."

She laughed softly and then it was quiet, much too quiet for either's comfort. You could swear that you could hear a pin drop… no matter how cliché that sounds.

_Say something… _

_Say something…_

_Anything?_

_(A/N: I swear these people are mute or something…. Damn… just spit is out!)_

"Right… so you still need clothes … right?"

_Touya, can you please stop saying "right"?_

"… to change out of your wet ones?"

_Good… a logical transition… you're doing good… keep going…_

"I guess you could borrow some of mine if you want… I mean other than Sakura's and my dad's, there's pretty much nothing else to wear in this house."

_Excellent Touya! You came up with a solution and presented it to Tomoyo like the normal human being that you are. We are all so proud of you! Now all she has to do is accept._

She looked up at him again, and slowly said, "Okay… as long as it isn't any inconvenience so you…."

_He shoots… He scores! And the crowd goes wild! AAHHHH_

&&&&&

She followed him up the stairs towards his bedroom. When they arrived at the door, he opened it for her and allowed her to enter first. A light rose tint adorned her cheeks from there after.

(…and who said chivalry is dead?)

He asked her if she could wait a couple minutes while he went into his closet to look for some clothes for her and of course she complied graciously.

She stood there, and her eyes wandered around the room as she absorbed the atmosphere into her mind. You would never know that Touya was the intellectual type from outside of this room, but the stacks of doggy-eared books that lay on his desk and nightstand gave him away.

_Literature?_ She thought as she gazed at some of the book spines, recognizing some of the authors and titles.

She sat herself down onto his bed and continued so analyze her surroundings. The walls were a soft and pale green and the furniture was made of what looked like a dark mahogany wood. His bed was dressed in crisp white sheets and soft looking pillows. She wondered how he slept at night, which side of the bed he laid on, whether he slept with the light by his bed on or off. She was busy in her thought when she noticed something in one of the taller shelves in his room.

Shock over took her.

A teddy bear, a cute little brown teddy bear with a golden four-leaf clover medallion hanging around its neck

Any person other than herself would just have thought, "Awww... What a cute bear" or something like that… but this wasn't just any teddy bear to Tomoyo … the memories came flooding back into her mind has she stared at it in awe.

That teddy bear was the teddy bear she had given Touya on his seventeenth birthday. She was only twelve at the time and had developed an acute obsession with her mother's toy company's new stuffed animal line. Sakura had mentioned his birthday, and so she decided to get him a gift.

_On the day of his birthday she went to visit the Kinomoto residence, and Touya had answered the door when she rang the bell. He automatically assumed that she was there for Sakura and so he informed her that his sister was up in her room. She had looked up at him and told him quietly that she wasn't there to see Sakura. Perplexed, he asked her why she was there after all._

_She blushed that same, soft rose blush she always did. The she held up the teddy bear to him, and wished him a happy birthday. He paused for a moment and then took it from her hands and thanking her kindly. She smiled at him wondering whether or not he thought the gift was too childish. He looked at the bear and smiled at the medallion around its neck, then said, "I'll keep with me… as a good luck charm."_

She never thought that he was serious; she never thought that he would really even keep it. She thought that maybe he would give it to Sakura, or that it would be in the house some where stored in a box… but she never thought that she would ever see it propped up on his shelf like it was worth a damn. She never thought that it would ever mean anything to him…

_Did it mean anything to him?_

**A/N:**

Well people… long time no see. I know I haven't updated since forever… I guess the stress of just starting high school and the art of procrastination got the best of me… well … something like that. Anyways… I dunno about this chapter…. I think it's kind of sucky… but what ever… I'm just happy I back… oki?

Thanks to:

_Star High Above_

_saiwarrior_

_lady orheal_

_Metsudo_

_Kenny's grounded all the time_

_Li'ain_

See those named up there? Those people are awesome! Thanks for you reviews so so much!

Anyways….

You know the drill…. Read and review!

(if you do… I'll be your best friend…lol)

Love: ill-pinai


End file.
